1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphene and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing graphene to grow graphene with high quality and graphene manufactured by the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Substances containing carbon atoms include fullerene, carbon nanotube, graphene and graphite. Of these, graphene is a single atom layer whose structure is a two-dimensional planar array of carbon atoms.
In particular, graphene has considerably stable and superior electrical, mechanical and chemical properties as well as excellent conductivity and thus more rapidly carries electrons than silicone and enables application of higher electrical current than copper, which has been actively researched since it was demonstrated through experimentation based on discovery of a method of separating graphene from graphite in 2004.
Such graphene attracts much attention as a base material for electronic circuits because it may be produced over large areas and has electrical, mechanical, chemical stability as well as excellent conductivity.
In addition, electrical properties of graphene may change according to crystal direction of graphene with a predetermined thickness. For this reason, electrical properties are expressed in a direction selected by a user and devices can be thus easily designed. Accordingly, graphene is effectively used for carbon-based electronic or electromagnetic devices.
As such, graphene may be formed on a metal layer which is a catalyst substrate. In this regard, graphene has a negative thermal expansion coefficient, while a metal has a positive thermal expansion coefficient. Accordingly, the difference in thermal expansion coefficient may cause formation of wrinkles in graphene during manufacture of the graphene.